Pokestuck
by Here I am Rambling Again
Summary: Pokemon AU. Humanstuck Trolls. Multiple Pairings. A few OCs, not very prominent in story. Homestuck characters in a made-up Pokemon reigon. Not much more to say. T for language.
1. No Strings Attatched

POKESTUCK CHAPTER 1 : Too Many Strings Attached

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS. Before anyone asks, you are a BOY. Today is your THIRTEENTH BIRTHDAY, which means today is the day you begin your JOURNEY. What journey? WHY, THE ONE TO TRAVEL ACROSS THE ALTERNIA REGION AND CATCH AND TRAIN POKEMON AND FIGHT GYM BATTLES AND EVENTUALLY BEAT THE ELITE FOUR. *Oh,* you nod. *THAT jouney.*

You look around your room, which shows off your various interests. Scattered around your TV are many different ROMCOMS and a broken Wii. You punched it. You don't want to talk about it. There is your COMPUTER with a coding manual shoved through the monitor. It was pissing you off. But you're leaving today anyways. Thank god.

You turn to your mirror. You are met with a shattered image of yourself, and that's not referring to your messy red hair, wrinkled hoodie, torn jeans, dirty high tops, or tired brown eyes. It's referring to the empty pokeball you threw at it. You have nothing else to say on the matter.

Someone knocks on your door. Groaning, you walk over to it and crack it open to be met with a sliver of your older sister KANAYA. Well, your half-sister, though it doesn't look that way. She shares your red hair and brown eyes, though hers aren't as angry. Though she is only fifteen, she towers a little under a foot above you. You secretly hope one day to reach her height. The day you only look up a few inches to your best friend will be a happy day.

"Karakt." She says, regarding you coolly. "Your 'best friend' is here."

You throw the door open all the way, shoving your hands into the pockets of your mangled grey hoodie. "Which one."

"The one who refers to you as their best friend." Kanaya leans on your door frame, fishing around in the pocket of her olive skinny jeans for something.

"That explained jack shit." You snarl, waiting for another vague reply as she recoats her lips with the green lipstick she produced.

She groans, replacing the makeup and smoothing out her black blouse. "Your best 'motherfucking' friend." You hit your head on the door, and attempt to close it. Kanaya's foot blocks the way, the wood making a dull thud on her combat boots. For a second you think it echos, but then you recognize the footsteps coming up the stairs.

This kid actually is your best friend. He stands several inches over Kanaya regardless with his hunched shoulders. Even standing behind your sister while opening and closing his hand like a mouth, you can see he's in the same ratty clothes as usual. Kanaya doesn't have to turn around to know he's there; she can no doubt smell him. She scrunches up her nose and whips out a bottle of perfume, dousing him from shaggy, black haired head to purple conversed toe. He glares at her playfully, attempting to wipe it from his oversized black t-shirt and polka dotted pants.

"Heh, not cool, sis." He grins, matching the paint on his face. Kanaya actually does glare at him, eyes sweeping over his outfit, no doubt trying to decide if he's worth her help. She shifts her gaze to you then walks away. "So, bro," he takes her spot leaning against the door frame, "When are ya planning on getting the fuck outa here? Me and Tez are ready and the doc just got back from the city. I dunno about you but we're kinda excited. Oh, and happy motherfucking birthday."

You glare up into his dopey eyes before hanging your head. "Thanks," you mumble.

"No problem bro. But really. You ready to split yet?"

"…Yeah, just gimme a sec." You stalk back into your room, and pick up a back pack, shuffling through it. Clothes, medicines, blankets. You glance around, making sure Gamzee is off in la la land before stuffing your favorite movies in, along with a scrap book and a journal. You'd never tell her, but you'll actually miss your big sister. "Gamzee." He opens his eyes, grinning dopily. "Let's get the fuck out of this hell hole."

He follows you down the stairs like a lost puppy, scrunching up when you prepare to cross in front of the kitchen. An encounter with your dad or step mom is really not what you want right now. Kanaya steps out of the kitchen, an evil look in her eyes. "Oh, mama, papa, come say good bye to Karkat~!"

You flip her off and drag Gamzee to the door as fast as you can, only to be intercepted by your father. His face is bright red as usual, a pissy look in his beady black eyes. "Karkat!" He snaps, his voice its usual crabby self. "Do you really think you can sneak out of here with that dope following you?" You growl, and turn to Gamzee. Despite his height, that seemed to have flown right over his head.

You can smell your step mom before she hugs you. She reeks of perfume and make up, her lacy dress scratchy against your neck. She places a big wet kiss on your cheek and Kanaya snickers. You'll be scrubbing lipstick off for weeks. "Oh good-bye my pet! I will miss you oh SO very much!" You know she's crying now and you push her off. She's almost as tall as Gamzee, and reminds you of a giant bug. You shudder as you push past your dad and slink outside, scrubbing at your cheek.

Someone promptly tackles you.

"Karkles!" she cackles, swinging you around. "Hehehe, I thought you would NEVER get out of there!" She drops you, and her little Deino bites your hand. You hiss at it, swating it away. There is suddenly a cane on your head, and she whacks you with it. "Do not hit Governor Bluebottom."

"Yeah, whatever, Tez. I see you dyed your hair to celebrate my worthless existence."

"Maybe it's not for you, maybe I just like red. Wait that's stupid, I LOVE red. Hehehe. Plus I stripped it with teal. 'Cuz I know you LOVE teal." She adjusts her red glasses on her nose, a grin spreading across her face.

"Remind me why I'm friends with you."

She laughs again, hooking her thumbs in the belt loops of her black short shorts. "Because, you just can't keep your eyes off me." Smirking she runs her hands over her teal and white stripped t-shirt and bends down to tighten the laces on her knee high red sneakers.

"I would say the same to you."

"I can't see you dumbass. Well, not anymore. But last time I saw you, you were a pouty little five year old, all red in the face 'cuz I just kissed you on the cheek." Terezi cackled, and the governor chirped along with her.

"I remember that! You came crying to your best motherfucking bro 'cuz you were all up and confused about her." Gamzee leaned over to Terezi, and whispered loudly, "Longest feelings jam EVER."

"Well, whatever, let's just go." You mumble, and begin to stalk your way to the outskirts of town.

"Is he blushing Gamz? Ooh, I wish I could see!" She runs after you, somehow managing to know where she's going. Gamzee strolls behind you, probably enjoying the last sight he'll ever see of Maroon Town. You on the other hand cannot wait to get your ass out of here. Too many ties here. It will be nice to just up and leave with your friends and maybe make something of yourself along the way.

A/N: Yey, chapter one!

I will try to always post a list of any new Pokemon that appear in the chapter. So far there's just Deino. Go find a nice pokedex and plug that in~!

I picked this one for Tez because it's blind, likes to bite things, is teal-ish, and is dragon type. THANKS FOR READING, r&r plz~!


	2. Docs and Drones

Pokestuck Chapter 2: Docs and Drones

"Welcome, welcome! Please, do come in. Have a seat, there's plenty of candy to go around. I'm sure you will find I'm an EXCELENT host." The man smiled, his pale complexion discerning. That didn't look like make up to you. He grinned, letting the three of you sit down and grab handfuls of candy before continuing. "As I'm SURE you know, I am Professor Doctor Scratch."

"Professor doctor? How is that even a thing?" Karkat asked, eyeing the briefcase on the other side of the room. You smiled, suppressing a laugh. As much as he tried to hide it, you could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Young man, it most certainly is "a thing". My credentials are on the wall."

"So, doc." You tip your chair back and swing your arm around Karkat's chair to keep balance. "I heard you got the manz all the way from Sinnoh."

"The 'manz'?" The word fell of his tongue like a rotten egg.

"Yea, bro. The manz, the pokemanz. Man, I thought you were an expert on this shit." You grin; pissing this dude off was way too much fun.

He cleared his throat, adjusting his white coat over his green dress shirt. "Yes, well, I got a pokemon from Sinnoh. The others can be found in many different regions."

"Others? Doc, I already got my lil' buddy. Hehehe, I mean, he seems to love these candies! Dontcha Gov?" Cackling she fed more sweets to the Deino.

"Yes, well, I'm giving you another as a challenge." Scratch smiled condescendingly.

"Will you just give them to us already? I'd like to, ya know, leave."

"I don't like you, Mr. Vantas."

Karkat laughed. "Really? I couldn't tell."

"But, I will trust you with your pokemon on one condition. Don't mess this up."

It's your turn to laugh. "Doc, Kar couldn't mess anything up! I'd trust him with creatin' a universe!" You ruffle his hair as he growls at you. "Now. Hand over the manz, brother."

Scratch glares at you again before walking over to the brief case. He pops it open, revealing three red and white balls set into a piece of foam. He brings it back over and hands one to each of you. Karkat growls over a smile, looking at his as if it's a priceless treasure.

"Aww, we don't even get to pick which one?" Terezi laughs, spinning hers on her finger.

"Who cares, let's go." Karkat stands, scooping up his bag.

"Wait." Scratch sneers, and you let your chair fall back to the ground. He hands each of you a shiny looking device which you assume is a pokedex. "Now you may go."

Karkat races outside, Terezi hot on his heels. You begin to stroll out after them, before you feel a hand on your shoulder. You freeze, muscles tensing. The hand is quickly withdrawn, and something slipped into your hand. "Hang on to this, won't you Gamzee?" You don't respond, and he takes your straight face for a yes. You feel his presence behind you leave, and you exit the sterile lab.

Blinded from the sunlight, the first thing you hear is Terezi complaining. "Really? Of all the pokemon to 'challenge' me with, he gives me an IMPOSIBLE ONE? All it knows is splash! Splash! It doesn't do anything!" Your eyes begin to adjust, and focus on the teal and red haired girl staring down at a flopping Magikarp. She kicks it and it glubs, smacking its big ugly lips together. "Stupid Magi-crap."

"Pika~"

"Hey there…" You look over to your best friend, snuggling a big yellow fuzzball. A zig zag tail pops up, along with two black tipped ears. He nuzzles his check against its red dotted ones, and it purrs. "Aren't you just the cutest-!" You blinked, looking at Karkat. His face was blackened, his hair on end.

And he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Pika~!"

He notices you, and stands, letting the Pikachu climb up on top of his head. "Look Gamzee! Isn't she just the sweetest?"

"She?"

"Yes she! I will call her… Karkitty."

The three of you go silent, saddened by the nickname. After a moment Karkat smiles again, scratching Karkitty behind the ears.

"So what did you get Gamz?"

"Oh," You look to the ball in your hand, tossing it to the ground. It pops open, settling on the ground. A purple silhouette appears, forming an odd outline. Terezi scrunches up her face, trying to figure out what's happening, and why Karkat is face palming.

It's a Mime Jr.

You grin, scooping the little (to you) Pokemon up, laughing as you honk its red clown nose. "Aw, hey there, Honks! Let's see what kinda damage you can do~"

"Wait what?" Karkat looked up from Karkitty warily.

"Well we got these little motherfuckers, might as well use 'em!"

"But…" He sighed, looking down at the Pikachu. "I don't want her to think that I'm just going to use her to fight…" Electricity flickered off the Pikachu, and it looked up at Karkat hopefully. "A-alright. I guess if she wants to,"

"Pika!" The little yellow creature scrunched up his face, running towards the mini clown right as you put it down. It stopped about an inch away, bristling with electricity again, looking back towards Karkat.

"Uh, I guess, um, thundersho-!"

"~!"

"Motherfuck!"

"Oh shit!"

"Hehehe!"

When the blinding flash cleared, the Mime Jr. tottered dazedly in the center of what looked like meteor impact. The three kids looked at the electric pokemon grooming itself a few feet away. It strutted over to yours, and knocked it over with its paw. You were the first to break the stillness, scooping up Honks and replacing him back into his ball. "Um, well-"

"I am SO sorry!"

"Wha-?"

"I didn't mean for her to do that, and then Honks and then the flash! It's all my fault, I'm sorry and-"

"UNAUTHORIZED BATTLE! YOU DID NOT OBEY! UNAUTHORIZED!"

"What in the fuck?"

Three figures appeared out of the tress, clad in a black and magenta uniform. They flashed badges looking like forks and stood in a line. The one who was yelling before stepped up, her short curly hair dyed more colors than even you thought possible. She held her hand out, requesting the blank white card the professor had slipped into your hand.

"Your C.R.O.C. cards please!"

"Our what?"

"Your Condense Reigonal Obedience Check cards!"

"Officer Maybel," the other girl spoke up, pushing her triangular black bangs out of her eyes. "They obviously just got their pokemon, and only one has the card-"

"How come you're the only one with a card?" The final one inquired, slicking back his blonde hair with one hand, straightening his vest with another.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" Karkat snapped, letting Karkitty up onto his shoulder.

"Drones. Maplyn, you explain it better." The one named Maybel stepped back, the girl with the black hair stepping forward.

"Drones are followers of Her Imperial Condescension, making sure all people…"

"OBEY."

They spoke in unison, almost robotically. The blonde one handed Karkat and Terezi the same blank cards, and dropped a handbook into each of your hands. "This book outlines battle guidelines. Next time you have an unscripted battle, you will have your pokemon and any badges or ribbons you may have earned stripped from your person.

"Next time you don't obey," she warned, "You're all in real big trouble."

A/N: AWW YEAH, CHAPTER TWO. Sorry it took so long, writers block. A couple of my OCs in here, I hope it wasn't too confusing. New pokemon here are Pikachu and Mime Jr. If you need to, go look them up. SO YEA. Thanks for reading~!


End file.
